Dilemma R
by Luna Hope
Summary: What is Usagi's problem? Someone knows the solution to her problem, but will Mamoru take a hint?


Mamoru sighed. He looked at the grade on his paper again. Not your best work, Tux. He thought as he slipped the B- into his briefcase.

Mamoru steered his car out of the college parking lot. As he drove, his mind wandered over the events of the last few weeks. He thought about how the Darkmoon family and Wiseman were defeated by the Senshi, Sailor Moon, Chibi-Moon & him as Tuxedo Kamen. His mind still reeled as he remembered all that had happened in the future. He remembered how insanely angry he was when Diamond kidnapped Sailor Moon. He admitted to himself that he had been afraid too. Afraid he would lose Usagi to another Prince. Gratefully he acknowledged this fear was unfounded. Usagi's love for him had never wavered.

Mamoru's mind continued skimming over recent past events. He thought about the day Chibi-Usa returned home and felt the stab of loss perforate his heart again. The hardest part of the whole ordeal was saying goodbye to her. He knew Chibi-Usa needed her parents in the future, but he really missed the pink-haired bundle of sunshine. For the first time in his known memory he had a family. A family! He remembered how embarrassed, but also how amazed he felt when he learned Chibi-Usa was his and Usagi's future daughter. Mamoru thought about what it would be like. He laughed as he tried to imagine Usagi large with child. Mamoru thought, She will be cute all round & full, but I bet she won't think so!

His mind suddenly turned in the direction of what he knew were dangerous and forbidden thoughts. These same thoughts had been keeping him awake at night and distracting him by day. Lately, no matter what he was thinking or doing, eventually his mind would stray in this direction. For a moment he allowed his mind to flirt with the images. Images of him making love to Usagi. With a big sigh he ran his fingers thorough his hair. Don't go there! he chided his mind.

Too late! laughed his body as familiar trickles of desire trailed down his spine. He sighed again as he uncomfortably shifted in his seat. By force of will he turned his mind to other matters.

Mamoru spotted the Crown Arcade. Motoki is working now. I think I'll stop for a cup of coffee & say, 'Hi.' Mamoru sat at the counter and looked around. It's busy today. He thought.

Motoki saw Mamoru and headed his way. "Hey Mamoru how's it going?"

"Fine," Mamoru answered, "it looks pretty busy here."

Motoki grinned. "Yeah, no rest for the weary!" As Motoki headed back to work he pointed to the back tables. "Makoto, Minako, Amy and Rei are sitting back there if you want to say hi."

Mamoru thought about it then decided to join the girls. As he approached the table the girls had their heads together discussing something. They looked serious. Mamoru cleared his throat and they all looked up startled.

"Hi, Mamoru." Makoto greeted. "Hi." Echoed Amy and Minako.

Rei patted the seat next to her and said, "It's good you stopped to see us. Maybe you can explain what's been going on with your girlfriend."

Mamoru sat down looking surprised. "What's wrong with Usagi? Why do you say something's wrong?"

Minako gave Mamoru an exasperated look and sighed. "Haven't you noticed? She's different lately. She's quiet. Not as perky."

Amy interjected, "Usagi will say she's fine if you ask her, but she's just not her usual impetuous self. She hasn't had a wild, meatball-brained idea in a long time. She hasn't even been bugging us to go to the Mall!"

Rei picked up the discussion. "Each of us has tried to cheer her up at different times on our own. She'll smile & go along with what we're doing, but you can tell her heart isn't in it. It's almost like she's depressed about something and she's trying not to let it show. Do you have any idea what could be bugging her? You guys haven't fought have you?"

Mamoru put his hands up as if to ward off Rei's suspicious glare. "No, we haven't been fighting! Actually, she has been pretty easy to deal with lately. I thought maybe she was starting to mature and settle down, but maybe you're right. Maybe something is bugging her."

Mamoru put his chin in his hand and thought. What could it be? I did cancel one of our dates because she got a bad grade, but we've been on a date since then and she didn't seem upset. After a moment of thinking Mamoru sheepishly said, "Sorry, but I really can't come up with anything either."

Minako slapped her hand on the table as she stood up and resolutely stated, "Fine then! Someone has to find a way to cheer her up!"

Amy sighed. "Minako, we've all tried and failed. Remember?"

Minako sat down as she said, "Not all of us have tried. I say it's Mamoru's turn now."

Mamoru blanched. "Me?"

Makoto laughed. "Yes, you! You are her boyfriend after all!"

All four girls were looking at him expectantly. Mamoru nervously combed his fingers through his hair. "I guess, I could give it a try."

"Great, and good luck!" Makoto said as she pointed out, "Even food hasn't worked."

Minako spoke up with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm sure Mamoru has something up in his pocket that will work!"

Mamoru spilled his coffee as he quickly put the cup down and his face turned about 3 shades of bright red. Rei thought he was choking and started to whack him on the back.

"No Rei, I'm okay!" He implored. Mamoru took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Silently, he scolded himself. Tux, don't be ecchi! Minako didn't mean it THAT way! She was only mangling the metaphor like she always does!

Still, Mamoru's errant thoughts pointed out. The idea is appealing! Mamoru told himself to shut up.

Later that evening, Mamoru called Usagi. After a bit of small talk Mamoru asked, "Are you upset about something, Usako?" She was silent for a moment.

Mamoru almost thought they had been disconnected, but then Usagi quietly responded, "No. Why do you ask?"

Mamoru answered, "You seem a little down. I wanted to know if I could help." Usagi was quiet on the other end of the line. This time Mamoru did ask if she was still there.

"Yes. I'm here." Usagi replied. "No. There's nothing to help with. I'm fine...really. Look, I have to go. I'm really tired. Bye, Mamo-chan. I Love You!"

Mamoru sat looking at the receiver. "That was weird! Usually I can't get her off the phone, and she didn't even wait for me to say, I loved her, too!" Now he was getting worried.

Mamoru was lying in bed trying to sleep. It seemed when he didn't want to sleep, like when he had nightmares, he couldn't stop himself. Now he wanted to sleep and he couldn't. He wondered what was bothering Usagi. "How can I get her to talk about it or cheer up? She likes to get flowers, or maybe if I take her out to eat and a movie." Mamoru sighed. It just didn't seem like those would do the trick.

Mamoru's traitorous mind then prompted him. Maybe Minako's suggestion should be considered.

Mamoru punched his pillow and settled down to have a serious talk with himself. "First of all, that was NOT what Minako meant! Second of all, there are many very good reasons why Usako and I should wait."

Really? Responded a little Devil's advocate section of his mind. What are they? Would you go over them again? I seem to have forgotten what they were.

"You certainly have," Mamoru sighed. "First of all, she's very young!"

Oh? Responded his thoughts rebelliously. Images of Usagi in her bathing suit, her Sailor Moon outfit, and what she looked like when she stretched or bent over filled his mind. It whispered to him, She seems quite mature now.

"No! Not young like that!" Mamoru retorted. "She's young emotionally." He did agree however, that her body was definitely not too young. He continued with a sigh. "I don't want to do something she's not ready for and end up hurting her."

The next question from himself shocked him. Have you asked her if she's ready? Mamoru remembered the times when passion had managed to slip a little bit beyond his guard. He had reined himself in and put physical distance between them. Usagi's eyes had shown her naked emotions of disappointment and desire, but they also showed her willingness to respect his wishes and boundaries. His thoughts challenged him. Maybe you haven't asked because you're afraid she'll say yes.

"But, but..." Mamoru thought. He realized he was holding his breath. He exhaled, rolled over and punched the pillow again. This was not going the way he thought it would! In spite of himself he wondered, "If I did ask her, what would she say?" He shivered at the possibility.

"Wait!" Mamoru argued. "There has to be more reasons!" He desperately searched his mind for some, but couldn't come up with any.

Now. Spoke his mind, which had teamed up with his body against him. There might even be a few good reasons to go ahead. First, the love you have for each other is true and forever. Not only do you know this in your heart, but you've also had proof sent from the future! Second, Usako has matured quite a bit emotionally. Her experiences as Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess and Neo-Queen Serenity have caused her to grow. You've seen how she handled the responsibility of saving the whole world. You've seen her put her friend's, yours, and even your future daughter's lives before her own. Are these the actions of an immature child, or of a woman who is willing to do whatever it takes to care for and protect the ones she loves? How many times have you tested the relationship, trying to find the limit of her love? Have you discovered its end? Mamoru buried his head in his pillow as the thoughts continued relentlessly. Of course, there is her body too. Do you need to be reminded of it?

"No, please don't!" Mamoru beseeched himself.

Fine then. Let's sum this up. His devious mind went for the kill. You love each other. She's sad and needs a distraction. You both could use some stress relief. You don't have a good reason not to, and last, but not to be dismissed as unimportant, YOU WANT THIS BAD!

Mamoru shook his head. He couldn't believe how his body and mind had ganged up against him! He had done what he thought was the right thing to do, but now he wasn't so sure. He couldn't bring himself to commit to a definite action, but he did concede to seriously consider it again in the light of day.

With somewhat of a truce, his body finally agreed to go to sleep. His body didn't agree to keep his dreams restful though. The next morning Mamoru shut off his alarm. He felt distinctly uncomfortable again. With a sigh he went to take a shower. He dressed, ate then left for work and classes.

Later that evening Mamoru was driving home. He thought about it being Thursday. He remembered Usagi's school would be closed tomorrow for Teacher's Workshops. Usagi had asked if she could camp out at his apartment for the day. All her friends had plans to go out of town, and her father had a deadline so he couldn't take the day off. "Please save me!" She had begged. "Mom and Shingo will be home. If I hang around the house, I'll get extra chores. Shingo and I will fight over the TV, and I'll get in trouble too!" Mamoru had agreed, but warned her he still had work so he wouldn't be home before 3pm. Usagi said she didn't mind. She would be happy watching videos & snacking while he was gone.

Mamoru groaned as he realized he had almost no food in the house. "I guess I better go shopping." Mamoru decided as he pulled into a store parking lot.

Lets see, fruit, tortilla chips, and shredded cheese for Nachos. Soda, chocolate candy, milk, bagels, cream cheese, lunch meats and cheese, bread, and of course, ice cream, chocolate sauce, whipped cream and maraschino cherries! Well, I hope this will be enough! Mamoru thought as he wandered up and down the isles. He turned into the drug store isle and slowed his pace.

There they are. Should I buy them? Mamoru hesitated, then sighed. Okay, I'll buy them, but it doesn't mean they have to be used. It's not like they expire in a week. He stopped, chose a box and dropped it in the cart. Mamoru walked on as he rationalized to himself. Sometime we'll have a need for them. It wouldn't do to chance changing the future. Pluto would probably kill us, and besides, I like the future we've seen. Most of it at least. Mamoru amended.

The next day was unusually hot for springtime. Usagi was wearing a loose, spaghetti strap top and shorts, but she was still sweating as she finished her chores. I'm really glad Mamo-chan has AC, she thought. Usagi picked up her bag of videos and comic books and headed for the front door. 

"Hold it right there, young lady!" Usagi turned to face her mother.

"Mom, I finished all my chores." She stated confidently.

"Really?" Her mother questioned as she folded her arms. "Dishes, bedroom, cat box, all dirty laundry in the basement, all your clean laundry folded and put away, TV room picked up, dusted and vacuumed?" Usagi nodded her head yes for each item. Her mother hesitated as she looked around. "Okay, but if I find you skipped something I'll cook your goose!" A smile accompanied her mother's words. As Usagi put her shoes on, her mom asked, "Will you be home for dinner?"

Usagi replied, "No. I have plans with a friend for dinner and maybe a movie." Usagi opened the door.

Her mother reminded her, "Don't forget your curfew is 11pm!"

Usagi called back as she hurried down the walk, "I won't forget, Mom. Bye!" Finally! She sighed. I thought I'd never get out of there! A smile brightened her face. Mamo-chan's apartment and AC here I come!

Usagi used her key to open Mamoru's apartment door. I love having this key, she thought. It reminds me how much Mamoru loves me every time I get to use it! She hugged the key to herself before putting it safely in her purse. Usagi put on slippers Mamoru had bought for her. The soft, fuzzy, pink bunny faces seemed to smile whenever she wore them. Usagi dropped the bag of tapes by the couch as she headed for the kitchen. "What does Mamo-chan have to eat? I hope something good. I'm starved!"

Later, Usagi sat on the couch munching Nachos and fruit and drinking soda. She listened to the silence. Wow, she thought. I don't get to hear silence very often. Her chewing seemed loud in the room.

Usagi sighed contentedly as she stretched and her mind started to wander. I wonder what Mamo-chan is doing right now? Probably slaving away at work so he can make money to buy more food for me! She joked. I know where all the girls are, she thought as she mentally took attendance of the people she cared about.

The next thought made her eyes sad. I wonder what Chibi-Usa is doing? Usagi tried to imagine Chibi-Usa playing at the palace. It was hard to picture because the palace was a wreck when she had been there. I wonder if they got it fixed up quickly. Usagi mused. Does Chibi-Usa have friends? Did any survive the invasion? Is she happy?

Unexpected tears started to run down Usagi's cheeks. She sat up and took a shaky breath. How come I miss her so much when all she did was cause trouble for me? Images flitted across Usagi's memory of Mamoru, Chibi-Usa and her playing together. Pictures of them shopping together, and images of the occasional hugs Chibi-Usa gave her.

"This isn't fair!" Usagi sobbed as she threw herself down on the couch. Most people don't know if they will have a child someday. I not only know I will, but I got to know her and love her! Nobody in my family remembers Chibi-Usa being there. I'm the only one who knows how empty our house is without her! I sometimes think I see or hear her running down the hall, singing in the bath, or sneaking into my bedroom at night. This hurts so much! It's like she died! Everybody else picked his or her life back up, but my life seems broken. Even Mamo-Chan seems to have adjusted. No one understands how I feel! Why can't I just forget too? Usagi's sobbing echoed through the empty apartment.

After a while she sat up and blew her nose. Usagi tried to reason with herself, I know Chibi-Usa needs her parents in the future. I need to get over this. Usagi scolded herself as she said out loud, "Get off the couch, Usagi, and do something!" She stood up and went in the bathroom to wash her face. "Now, what can I do?" She asked. Usagi noticed it was only 2:00pm. "I guess a video will do," she sighed.

An hour later Mamoru walked in to find her sitting on the rug, cross-legged and staring at the TV. He smiled as he took his shoes off. She looks so cute sitting there completely absorbed in the movie. Mamoru peeled his jacket off. AC sure feels nice today, he thought. He absentmindedly continued his, home from work, routine as he pulled his shirt up out of his waistband and unbuttoned it.

Mamoru's attention again turned to Usagi. She seems interested in the show, but she does looks sad. Why didn't I notice that before? Mamoru's eyes wandered to the coffee table. He noticed a pile of wadded up tissues and a spot on the couch that was drying. She was crying! Does she cry a lot when she's alone? Tears formed in Mamoru's eyes as his heart broke for her.

Mamoru made a decision.

Silently, Mamoru walked up behind Usagi. He knelt and quickly wrapped his arms around her as he gently kissed her shoulder. She startled, but he held her still. Usagi's eyes flew open wide and she gasped as Mamoru slowly drew a shimmering trail of pleasure up her neck with his tongue. He ended it with a lingering kiss behind her ear. "Hello, Love," Mamoru breathed.

Usagi was shaking in his arms and gasping with surprise. "Oh," she said. "I didn't realize it was time for you to come home already!" She leaned her head back on his shoulder and turned to gaze into his eyes. "Welcome home, Mamo-chan," she said.

Mamoru captured her lips with his. The position she was sitting in, with her head reaching back to kiss him, made her very accessible to him. As they kissed his hands started to slide from her waist, over her ribcage, to her breasts that were thrust out. Mamoru slowly ran his fingers back and forth over the smooth cloth of her shirt. He felt her nipples press against his fingers. He gently squeezed her fullness then ran his fingers over and around her nipples. Usagi had been sitting very still but now she started to squirm and moan into their kiss. Mamoru released her lips. Usagi gave a tremulous sigh as she leaned back against his bare chest.

Mamoru continued caressing her as he kissed her face and neck. He tickled her ear with his breath as he quietly asked, "Do you like this, Usako?"

She almost couldn't speak. She whispered, "Yes," and nodded her head.

Mamoru smiled against her neck then continued. "Do you want more, Usako?" He gently started squeezing her nipples.

Usagi drew her breath in sharply. "Yes," she said louder. "Oh, yes!" she breathed.

Mamoru turned her around to face him. He held her face and kissed her deeply. Usagi crawled into his lap to get closer. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. When the kiss ended Usagi looked in Mamoru's eyes with an expression of caution.

"What, my Princess?" Mamoru asked with some apprehension.

"Mamo-chan, do you mean it? You've always stopped us before." Usagi's voice shook. "If you wait much longer to stop us, I'll be devastated. I'll go crazy. I wouldn't be able to take it!" Usagi steeled herself expecting to hear his voice of reason and to be pushed away. Tears welled up under her eyelids and spilled down her cheeks.

Mamoru was stunned by Usagi's honesty. He was also ashamed he had never been as honest about his feelings for her. Mamoru did the only thing he could do. He kissed her eyelids, and wiped away her tears. He kissed her softly, gently nibbling his apology along the edges of her lips. Usagi started to cry again as she slid her arms around him and put her face against his shoulder. Mamoru hugged her close as he rubbed her back and neck. Usagi could hear and feel his voice rumbling in his chest as he spoke "Usako, I want this more than anything I ever wanted in my whole life! I've thought about making love to you every day. I waited thinking you weren't ready, but it was really fear that one or both of us would get hurt that stopped me. I know better now."

Usagi shivered as Mamoru trailed kisses over her shoulder. Slowly he pushed the straps from her top down out of his way. Her shirt slid to her waist revealing her breasts to him. Mamoru slowly leaned Usagi back onto the floor as he kissed his way over her breast to her waiting nipple. He lightly kissed it then slowly licked it, before he took it full in his mouth to taste.

Oh so sweet and a little salty. Much better than chocolate! Mamoru thought as he lovingly suckled her. He teased her nipple taut with his tongue.

Usagi ran her fingers through Mamoru's hair as she relished the exquisite feelings shooting from her breast and settling in the center of her abdomen. Slowly she started to feel a fire, a pressure of need spreading down between her legs.

Mamoru's kisses wandered down the valley between her breasts and up the other breast until he reached her other nipple. He proceeded to make sure this nipple was as equally cherished as the other one was. Usagi squirmed as her desires deepened.

Mamoru's hand slid down over her hip. He caressed the skin on her leg where her shorts ended. He knew he wanted more. He kissed his way back to her lips. He pressed his chest against her breasts and her cooling damp nipples.

Mamoru sat up on his knees bringing Usagi with him in his arms. As they kissed he ran his hands down over her bottom then back up over her hips. He slid his fingers along the skin above the waistband of her shorts.

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" Usagi protested breaking their kiss. "Don't tickle me!"

"Okay," he said as he slid her shorts, top and underwear down to her knees. "Usako, you're beautiful!" He exclaimed as his gaze wandered over her breasts and down to her triangle of spun-gold hair. Usagi blushed at the compliment.

"Wait!" Usagi stopped him as he started to lean her back down to the rug. "Don't I get to see you too?" She pouted. Mamoru smiled then leaned back up straight.

Usagi trailed her hands over his shoulders then down his arms to push his shirt off. Her hands traveled back up his arms and over his chest. Her fingers slid over and through the hair on his chest. She enjoyed the feel of his firm muscles, smooth skin and the caressing tickle of the hair. Usagi passed her hands over his nipples and felt him shiver. Her hands traveled down his hips then back up to his belt and zipper. She soon had them unfastened. Usagi leaned over and nuzzled his nipple as her hands slid inside his pants, then over his bottom to push them down.

Mamoru groaned, thoroughly enjoying the sweet torture from her hands and lips. Usagi's hands slid around front and slowly trailed up along his length over his underwear. This surprised Mamoru. He gasped as he pressed against her hands. Usagi blushed with excitement and the desire in her belly started growing and twisting inside her. Usagi straightened up bringing her hands back to his waist. They slid under his waistband then slowly moved down and forward, pushing his underwear down and raising the front to release him. It was Usagi's turn to exclaim, "Oh!" as she gazed at him. Her fingers reached out to touch and caress. Soon he stopped her.

Mamoru smiled and said, "Anymore of that and I won't be able to last." He pulled her into his arms and passionately pressed his length against her smooth belly. Both of them groaned. Mamoru whispered, "As nice as the rug is, the bed might be even better." Usagi agreed.

Mamoru stood up, lifted Usagi into his arms and carried her to his bed. He gently put her down then stretched out beside her. He ran his hand over her belly and lightly through the hair of her mound. Usagi's legs opened to him, inviting his exploration. This was an invitation Mamoru would not refuse! His fingers ran lightly over her outer lips then gently slid into her soft warm moistness below. He slowly traced around her inner lips and noted how Usagi gasped and squirmed as he brushed over and around a small firm area above her inner lips. Ah, there it is, he thought with delight. Next Mamoru slowly pressed two fingers inside her. Usagi thought she might cry or even die from the things he was doing to her. He slowly drew his fingers out and then back in, reveling in the silky softness of her.

Usagi felt the flames of her desire grow quickly. They filled her. She was overwhelmed as the intense and powerful feelings continued to increase. Usagi's hips started to rise and fall with the rhythm of his fingers and her breathing quickened. Mamoru started to rub over her sensitive nub as he moved his fingers in and out of her a little faster. Suddenly the flames exploded inside Usagi. She threw her head back and pushed hard against his hand. Her fingers contracted against his side gripping him. She shook and gasped as he continued to rub her. Slowly she was able to breathe again as she recovered from the orgasm. Usagi's first coherent thought was, I now know what it means to go to heaven and back!

Mamoru leaned up near her ear as he softly caressed her still trembling folds. "So, did you like that?" he whispered to her.

Usagi swallowed as she tried to get her voice back. "Yes," she huskily said.

Usagi realized she wanted to make Mamoru feel as good as he had made her feel. She kissed him hard and deep as she reached down to caress him too. Mamoru groaned and pressed himself against her hand. It excited Usagi to feel his strong desire for her.

Mamoru again reached down to stop her and Usagi pouted. He chuckled softly and said, "If you'll give me half a minute we'll be able to continue, Love." Mamoru kissed her nose then reached into the drawer of his night table. He pulled a small package out.

Usagi's eyes widened. "I guess you really were thinking about this!"

"Yes," Mamoru agreed. "I was." When he was done putting the rubber on, he slid over Usagi's body and positioned himself between her legs. He looked into her eyes and saw excitement, and love staring back at him. Mamoru moved his tip forward, just touching her open folds.

"This might hurt at first, but it should get better after a few moments. Are you sure you're okay with this?" Mamoru was shaking with the desire to move, but he waited.

Usagi answered by pushing up with her hips. He felt her warmth wrap around him and he couldn't hold back any longer. He groaned as he pushed forward, imbedding himself completely inside her tight soft body. Usagi cried out with a gasp. Tears slid out from under her lashes as she felt a deep painful burning inside her.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked with concern. He didn't move. He could feel Usagi's insides struggling and pushing against him, trying to deal with his invasion. Mamoru kissed her tears and stroked her hair. Her pain scared him and he started to worry. Maybe we shouldn't have gone this far.

"Oh, Baby, please talk to me," he whispered.

Usagi took a deep shaky breath as she tried to make her body relax. The pain was finally starting to lessen. "I'm okay, Mamo-chan," she whispered. He was doubtful, but he was also fighting an increasingly insistent urge to move. Mamoru watched Usagi's face as he cautiously started to slide back.

Usagi felt the relief, but she also felt empty. She wanted him back so she lifted her hips to encourage him again.

Mamoru buried his face in her hair. He forced himself to go slow. She liked it better this time. Each time he moved it was a little bit better. Soon, Usagi felt the flame of desire grow warm again. She pushed against him more firmly and he started to breathe faster. Mamoru knew he was near the end of his control. He hoped it had been enough. Mamoru pushed into her a few more times more quickly. The feeling of her warm softness engulfing his length as it smoothly slid in and out pushed him beyond the edge of reason.

Usagi felt Mamoru grab her tightly in his arms and hold her close as he pulsed his release inside her. The feeling was incredible and Usagi felt her insides start to pulse in response to him. Each time he shifted inside her the cycle of pleasure continued and intensified. Neither one wanted it to end. After a few moments of eternity Mamoru took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Usagi was staring at him with heavy lidded, satisfied, happy eyes. He decided this was the expression he liked to see most on her face.

Mamoru stroked Usagi's cheek. "I love you!" He whispered then kissed her sweetly with total surrender to their love.

Usagi smiled joyously and whispered, "I love you, too!"

Mamoru lifted himself out and off of her. Usagi missed him already, but she was too relaxed and tired to protest. Mamoru disposed of the condom then curled up against Usagi. They both immediately fell asleep.

About an hour later Usagi woke up. Light from the setting sun dimly illuminated the room. She turned her head to look at Mamoru's face. He was totally relaxed as he sighed softly in his sleep. A blush crept over Usagi's cheeks as she thought about what they had done.

Wow! Usagi thought. We did it. We really did it! I didn't think we ever would! Usagi snuggled up closer to Mamoru and he woke up.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Six-thirty," Usagi answered.

Mamoru sleepily said, "I was worried we might have slept past eleven."

"Nope, we still have time." Usagi noted.

Mamoru's half opened eyes flirted intimately with Usagi as he seductively whispered, "Time for what, my Love?"

Usagi's breath caught at the promises in his eyes, but she shook her head no. "Mamo-chan, I'm pretty stiff and sore right now. Even though I like the idea, I don't think I could handle making love again right away."

"That's okay, Babe," Mamoru answered with a quiet laugh. "I think my spirit is more willing than my flesh too, at least for the moment." They snuggled together and Usagi started to drift off to sleep again.

Mamoru gently woke her with kisses. "Usako, we need to talk," he said.

Usagi opened her eyes and sleepily asked, "About what?"

Mamoru spoke quietly and with concern, "Something has been bothering you lately. Don't say no because I can tell." Usagi looked at him with a trapped expression. "Babe, please tell me what it is. I love you! It worries me to see you in pain and I don't know why."

Mamoru's soft, imploring words started to break down the wall Usagi had built in her heart. "Mamo-chan, I don't know if I can tell you. I'm afraid you won't understand, or you'll think I'm being silly." Tears started to pool in her eyes.

Mamoru kissed her forehead, then her lips as he pulled her close in his arms. "Don't worry," he said. "Anything you are bothered by is automatically very important to me. I know you don't overreact. It takes a lot to really upset you like this."

Usagi took a deep breath, buried her face against his chest and started to cry as she tried to explain. "She's gone. I miss her so much! It feels like she died or something. No one remembers she existed at my house, and no one else talks about her. I feel so alone. Even you picked up your life and continued on. I'm the only one who can't seem to forget about her. It's funny really. She was such a pest, but now I sometimes imagine I hear her singing or calling me. It's been so hard!" She sobbed brokenheartedly.

Mamoru hugged Usagi fiercely to him. The pain in her voice resonated with the secret pain in his heart. Tears slid down his cheeks and drip on her hair. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry! I didn't realize." Mamoru lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. Usagi was surprised by Mamoru's strong reaction. She reached a questioning hand up to wipe his tears, but they kept flowing. Mamoru quietly confessed, "I miss Chibi-Usa too. I keep thinking I see her running down the street calling to me!"

Usagi's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh, Mamo-chan!" she whispered as she started to cry again, now for his pain.

Mamoru buried his face in her hair. His breath caught in his throat as he whispered, "I never mentioned it because I was afraid you might be mad. You seemed so jealous when I paid attention to her."

Usagi hugged him close to comfort him. She choked out, "I'm sorry! You had every right to think that. I behaved so badly about you and Chibi-Usa. Please forgive me?"

Mamoru looked into her eyes, "Only if you forgive me for not realizing you would miss her too."

They both whispered, "I forgive you." They kissed, and their combined love started to heal the sorrow in their hearts.

"Wow, we sure are a soppy mess." Usagi observed with a watery laugh.

"It's okay," Mamoru said with a smile. He gave a big sigh. "I feel better than I've felt in a long time. We needed to open up to each other."

Mamoru hugged Usagi close again. He wondered, Would we have been able to talk about this if we hadn't made love? This was eating us up alive and we didn't even know it!

"Okay, you can say I told you so," he thought to himself. I told you so! echoed through his mind.

On Monday afternoon, Mamoru and Usagi walked in the Arcade with their arms around each other. Mamoru leaned over to hear something Usagi said and they laughed together at a private joke.

Motoki walked up and stood in front of them. "Hi... Hello!" he said as he waved his hand in front of them to get their attention.

They both looked up, said, "Hi, Motoki," then wandered over to a booth together.

Motoki's eyebrows knitted together as he thought, What's up with those two? They're acting like space cadets!

Business started to pick up, but Motoki notice when four girls walked in. He dodged his way to them. "Hey," he said. "Mamoru and Usagi are in a back booth if you're looking for them. Be warned they're acting very strange." Motoki hurried off.

The girls looked at each other perplexed and a little alarmed. They made a beeline for the booths with Rei leading the way. What Rei saw stopped her in her tracks. The other girls ran into her.

"Hey!" exclaimed Makoto. "Next time give a warning, Rei!" Rei stood rooted to the spot with her mouth open in disbelief.

"What is it, Rei?" Amy asked testily as she rubbed the bruise on her forehead.

Rei pointed to a booth.

"Wow!" Minako said with a giggle.

Makoto exclaimed, "I wonder if they come up for air?"

Amy blinked in astonishment.

After a few moments Rei looked at her watch. "We've been standing here two minutes," Rei stated irritably. "No, Makoto, they don't come up for air!"

The girls moved in front of the booth. Rei cleared her throat. They all giggled at the expressions on Mamoru and Usagi's startled red faces.

"Hi guys. Um, Mamo-chan and I were sharing an ice cream sundae..." Usagi lamely explained as she pointed to the bowl of melted, soupy ice cream on the table.

"Can we sit here," Minako asked with an evil grin, "or would you two prefer to be alone?"

"Sure, sit," Mamoru said somewhat grudgingly.

The girls couldn't help but notice that Usagi was sitting on Mamoru's lap and he kept his arms tightly wrapped around her in an intimate embrace. They were so surprised they couldn't think of anything to say.

Usagi finally asked, "How did your weekends away go?"

"Fine," Rei, Makoto and Amy answered distractedly. They each wondered what had happened to bring about this change in Mamoru and Usagi's behavior, but knew it would be improper to ask.

Minako airily continued with, "So, what did you two do while we were gone?"

"Minako!" Makoto exclaimed shocked. Rei reached past Makoto and gave Minako a rap on the head.

"Ow! What did I say?" Minako whined as she rubbed her head.

Usagi buried her bright red face in Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru was getting tired of the girls giggling and staring, so he asked Usagi, "Do you want to play a video game together?"

Usagi's smile was pure sunshine. "Sure!"

"We'll be back soon." Usagi said to the girls as she and Mamoru walked toward the games holding hands.

Amy, Makoto, Minako and Rei sat silent for a few moments. "Well," Makoto finally said. "Usagi doesn't seem depressed anymore."

"No, she doesn't!" Rei and Amy agreed.

Minako sat back and happily said, "See? I told you Mamoru had something up in his pocket that would work."

Amy hurried to correct her. "No, no, Minako! You mean, Mamoru had something up his sleeve that would work."

"No, I didn't." The Senshi of Love insisted with a mysterious, knowing smile. "I meant, Mamoru had something up in his pocket that would work."

Amy's eyes widened as her mind slowly registered what Minako had been deliberately implying all along. Putting her hands over her painfully red face, Amy muttered, "I didn't hear that! I didn't hear that!"

For once, Makoto and Rei were completely speechless!

The end!

Author's note Usagi's strong attachment to Chibi-Usa started to become evident after Rubius' spaceship episode. Usagi showed the full depth of her feelings when Wiseman abducted Chibi-Usa. Usagi was totally despondent and inconsolable. Later, she told Wiseman that Mamoru and Chibi-Usa were the most important people in her life. Mamoru showed his strong attachment to Chibi-Usa right from the start. I didn't think their feelings were adequately addressed when Chibi-Usa left. Mamoru and Usagi's inevitable feelings of loss seemed like a good catalyst to bring them closer together.  
Also, I liked the idea of giving Minako the last word! v 

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.  
If you did like my story, or if you have any (politely worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at Luna Hope

Disclaimer Sailor Moon and all her friends don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. 


End file.
